Glitchtale: The Errors Rebooted
by Account Moving
Summary: When Ryuuto (Accidentally) erased Underfell, he asked Ink Sans to take him to another timeline called Glitchtale. How will this turn out? Pairing is Ryuuto x Chara x Betty (But obviously Ryuuto is practically a clueless Anime protagonist at times) (Crossover with Naruto,DBZ, FNAF World, and others later on)
1. Ryuuto's Personality

So i heard about people wanting to know who Ryuuto even IS. SO, I wanted to help you out with a description of Ryuuto.

Name: Ryuuto Dreemurr

Friends: Frisk, Chara (His AUs version), Asriel, Sans etc

How Frisk and other anomalies to the timeline know him: Due to coming from a timeline that was a pacifist run ruined by his brother, Frisk and the others know him from the ERASURE of that world.

Abilities: Gaster Blasters (Can only summon 5 at a time), fire magic (Strong as Asgore's), Bone and Spear magic

Weapons: Neon Scythe, Trident, Duality (Later on/His Sword's name lol)

Looks: Red hair, gold eyes, wears Asgore's armour, keeps a sword at his him.

Personality: Jokester, but turns into a hardened, cold-blooded warrior when his friends are at risk.


	2. Megalomaniac

GLITCHTALE: MEGALOMANIAC

(Ryuuto POV)

I looked at the 'Glitchtale' AU. I smirked. "Hey, Ink! Going AU Jumping!" I called out. " **OK, JUST DON'T SCREW UP AGAIN LIKE YOU DID IN UNDERFELL!"** He yelled. I rolled my eyes and entered. I woke up outside the Judgement Hall. "Let's have some fun, shall we?" I smirked. I saw Frisk with LV19, trying to attack Sans. "Listen and hear a song the birds are singing. Sit down a while and watch the flowers blooming. THIS IS YOUR FAULT!" I joined in. "Right?" Sans summoned bones as I summoned

fire balls. Geno-Frisk dodged. I didn't take long before Sans and I got tired of the Geno-Frisk after she was possessed by Chara. She slashed at us. In a flash of light, Frisk jumped out of Chara's body and took the slash.

(Frisk LV 1 HP: 0/20)

"Sorry Sans… Take my soul… and Ryuuto… Don't worry, I remember you… and I forgive you…" She dissolved, leaving only her SOUL. Chara and Sans both jumped at the SOUL... but only Sans was able to grab it. I raised my hand and a red sharp _really long knife_ broke through the ground and stabbed Chara. Sans and I summoned Gaster Blasters and blasted Chara into oblivion… even her SOUL was gone. "Get dunked on, you megalomaniac." We smirked. We reset'd.

Chapter 1: END


	3. Yet Darker

Glitchtale Episode 2: Yet Darker

(Gaster POV)

I watched the intersting fight between Chara, my son Sans, and my old friend Ryuuto. "Facinating.". I said. "This timeline is… strange." I grinned maliciously. "Maybe… just maybe."

(Ryuuto POV)

I stared at the lazily sleeping Sans. I was paying so much attention to him I didn't see Frisk jump up at us. "heya." Sans greeted her, after being startled. "Hey, Frisk." I said, grinning. Sans looked at Frisk. "my break just started, wanna go to grillby's?" Sans asked her. Frisk put a thumb up. "how 'bout you, Ryu? ya comin'?" Sans asked me. "Sure, why not?" I shrugged. "cool." Sans smiled. "over here. i know a shortcut." Sans teleported us to Grillby's. "welp, here we are." Sans said. I looked around. "Sans, where is Frisk?" I asked not seeing the pacifist child anywhere. Sans blinked. "i... don't know…" Sans admitted. Then his eye glowed blue. "BUT I HAVE A FEELING." Sans grimaced. I blinked, my eye glowing green in one, and red in the other. "Let's go, Sans." We got there in time to block a Gaster Blaster beam from hitting Frisk. "we'll chat later. let's get out of here." Sans said. He tried taking a shortcut and it failed. "Lemme try." I said. All I got was sparks. I deadpanned. "Welp, I failed too." I admitted. "'why can't i teleport', RIGHT?" Gaster smirked. "You're stuck in here with me." I rolled my eyes. "As if." I summoned a 4th Wall and broke the door blocking our exit. (Author's Note: RIP Butterfly 2016-2016 YOU SHALL BE REMEMBERED.) We ran out, narrowly dodging a Gaster Blaster. "Finally" Gaster said, becoming more physical. "hey kid i don't want to alarm ya, but i REALLY can't beat this guy." Sans chuckled nervously. I frowned. "Neither can I, but I will at least TRY!" I cried out, pulling out my Scythe and charging at Gaster. Gaster slammed me into a wall with patience magic. "OW!" I howled, my arm most likely broken. Sans looked at me, wincing. Then his eyes widened, looking at Frisk. "hey, remember the last timeline?" Sans asked. Frisk's eyes widened in realization. Sans put his hand out. "let's do it." Frisk smiled, putting her SOUL within reach of Sans. Then a black goop thread thing stabbed Sans. Gaster took Frisk's SOUL with his black goop. "I'll take this if you don't mind." Gaster grinned viciously, taking Frisk's SOUL. But the goop encasing Frisk's SOUL broke as it rushed at Sans in a burst of red light. "Help." I whispered in pain. A SOUL burst out of a wall. It was orange. "Hey, Ryuuto. I flew here from our erased AU. Came to help… unwillingly." The orange SOUL muttered the last thing to himself. "Whadya say, Mike?" I said to the orange SOUL. "Nothing, NOTHING!" THe orange soul said fusing with my special conduit SOUL. My right eye glew orange and my left glew green. Gaster shot a red beam at us, as Sans and I countered with Gaster Blasters. GAster summoned some extra hands, and shot JUSTICE bullets at us. I summoned a KINDNESS shield to block it. Sans used the time to break the JUSTICE hand. Sans summoned a Gaster Blaster and shot at Gaster. Gaster quickly summoned a KINDNESS shield as well. He encased Sans in a KINDNESS magic ball trying to crush him in it. I teleported inside helping Sans break it with a magic-powered SSJ punch. Gaster grimaced, sending out the INTEGRITY and PATIENCE hands. The PATIENCE one shot out light blue threads and the INTEGRITY one shot out buzzsaws. I grinned. "Time to counter these Buzzsaws with one of my own special ones." I said, making two Rasenshurikens, and causing Gaster's INTEGRITY buzzsaws and my Rasenshrurikens to blow up against eachother. I blocked the PATIENCE magic with a BREAVERY bomb, blowing up the threads. Gaster sent out his BRAVERY hand, using the BRAVERY bombs himself on us. Sans and I quickly teleported out. He summoned more. I frantically teleported out again. Sans took a chance and grabbed one and threw it at the BRAVERY hand, exploding it. He sent out a PERSEVERANCE hand and I didn't take any chances summoning a 4th Wall, denonating it on the spot. "YOU CAN'T UNDERSTAND HOW THIS FEELS." Gaster growled. "To be alone." He shot a red blast at us. I simply sidestepped. "TO BE HELPLESS!" He shot some Gaster Blasters at us. We teleported. "ABANDONED!" He summoned a massive Blaster. Sans blocked it from hitting us with a bone wall. I heard some Gaster Blasters behind us. "FORGOTTEN!" Gaster growled. I pulled out my Neon Scythe, twiriling it to become a makeshift Neon Shield, blocking all the damage like a Neon Wall 2 would. I fell unconscious, my body not used to using that much energy at once.

END CHAPTER 2


	4. DETERMINATION

Glitchtale EP 3: *DETERMINATION

(3rd POV)

Ryuuto and Sans watched Frisk balance some hot dogs on her head, Ryuuto just snickering as Frisk looked accomplished. "Yo, Frisk, I could do that on my nose or pinkie finger ya know." The ultra powerful being told the human. Frisk pouted lightly. "You didn't have to ruin my moment, Ryu." Frisk said. Ryu just laughed harder. Sans coughed into his fist, grabbing the twos attention. "So… listen kids. We gotta stop resetting like that." Ryuuto gulped at what Sans said. "What do ya mean, Sans? Why not?" Ryuuto asked. Sans sighed. "It'll have side affects on things we don't want to happen." Sans told the two. "Imagine it as a matter of probabilities. The more we screw around with the timelines… The more are the chances of bad things to happen. Things that AREN'T supposed to be there, will appear." Ryuuto started to understand. "Oh…" Ryuuto muttered. Sans then told Frisk to keep a eye on things that seemed odd, and teleported away. Ryuuto soon followed Sans as well.

(Ryuuto POV)

I watched Sans sleep (partially), as I also summoned some training dummies to hone my knife throwing skills on, when Flowey appeared in front of us. "HEY! YOU TWO! PAY ATTENTION!" Flowey yelled. Sans woke up from the noise, walking to the flower. "Well now… what are YOU doing here." Sans asked the flower. "It's Chara…" The former goat prince muttered. At the mention of her name, Sans' eye flared up, and my eyes turned dark green in one, red in other. "WHAT ABOUT CHARA!" I yelled/asked, picking the flower up. Flowey gulped nervously. "She… she got Frisk." I glared at the flower, causing him to slightly wilt. "Why are you even telling us this?" Sans asked. "Don't get me wrong Smiley Trashbag. I still hate you." Flowey looked at me for a moment. "Ryuuto… not so much hate… but if Chara took control of the timeline, none of us would survive." I nodded, as Sans teleported us to where Chara was, at the True Lab. Chara looked at us for a moment, then raised her hand. A strange black substance covered the DT Extractor, where I sensed Frisk was in. "How cute…" Chara smiled, raising her knife. "This will be interesting. We got a comedian, a traitor, a timeline eraser, and a megalomaniac." Chara shot a red beam from her knife, which I blocked with a JUSTICE blast from my soul. "Good thing I am dual traited." I smirked. Flowey appeared in front of Chara summoning some vines to attack the corrupted former Dreemurr. Chara wasn't fazed, firing more DT slices that cut through the vines. A Gaster Blaster front blocked the blasts from hitting the flower. I rushed through handseals, summoning as much Chakra as I could. "Jigokuton:Jigoku no izumi no nagare!" (Hell Style: Hell Bent Fire Stream) I yelled, sprewing some black flames from my mouth and hands that rushed at Chara. Chara quickly summoned a DT shield to block the dangerous hellfire from reaching her, giving Sans a chance to attack with his Gaster Blasters from the air. Chara simply raised her arms, and glitched out of the way, and tried to attack Sans from behind. I quickly used blue magic on her soul, dragging her to the floor as my left eye glew a dark jungle green with magic. Chara glared at me, glitching in front of me and attacking. I snapped my fingers, summoning my dark red Gaster Blasters to fire at Chra, who jumped out of the way. Chara's knife glew dark red as he sliced the air, and caused more DT slices to rush at us. Flowey summoned some pellets and Sans summoned bones. I snapped my fingers, summoning 10 or so Dreemurr fireballs. The slices ran into our attacks, causing a small smokescreen, as one of Sans' bones rushed past Chara, turned back and cut her cheek. Chara stabbed her knife into the floor, turning the floor deep red. "WELCOME TO MY SPECIAL HELL." Chara smirked, glitching somewhere. Sans raised his hand, teleporting us onto a Gaster Blaster of his, which blasted the Special Hell attack. Sans fell to the floor, apparently almost out of energy. "This is all your fault." I heard Chara say. "We just had to get 6 souls, Asriel. But you decided to show them mercy." Flowey turned around to face Chara, who smirked darkly. "You betrayed me, Asriel. We ended up like this because of you. But, I won't show you any MERCY." Chara looked at me. "It's kill or be killed after all… Right, Ryuuto?" Chara smiled at me. My eyes widened. ' _How does she know about my No Mercy run in Underfell? I killed every monster I encountered there…'_ I thought. But then something caught our attention. The DT extraction happening to Frisk was complete, causing the black substance around the DT Extractor to dissapate. Sans threw a bone at Chara as a distraction, but she sliced it in half. Sans teleported to Frisk's DT quickly, but found a DT shield blocking him from reaching Frisk's DETERMINATION. I looked at Chara, rushing at her with my triple bladed scythe in hand. My scythe collided with her knife. "SOMEONE TAKE THE DT!" I grunted, trying to hold Chara back. Flowey summoned a vine to wrap around Chara's knife arm, trying to help. "KEEP IT UP, RYU!" Flowey yelled. Sans teleported to the DT again, reaching out. Chara threw her knife into her other arm, and cut off the arm Flowey was holding back, then grabbed the DT. I looked at Chara, slightly trembling as even my DT couldn't keep up in this AU, it wasn't even close to Frisk's. Sans grabbed the DETERMINATION-less Frisk, and teleported us out. ' _Oh dear…'_ I thought worriedly on the way. ' _We have nothing… Chara has all the DETERMINATION.'_


	5. Your Best Friends

Glitchtale Chapter 4: Your Best Friend

(Ryuuto POV)

I was helping Sans try to rebuild his machine, when I heard Frisk wake up and twist and turn in her bed. "Feelin' better?" Sans asked her. "I'm tryna fix somethin' here at the moment. Hey, Flowey, could you pass me the wrench over there?" Flowey looked indignant. "DO I LOOK LIKE YOUR STUPID ASSISTANT?" Flowey raged. Sans' eye glew blue. "Please?" Sans said dryly. Flowey rolled his eyes. "Yeah, sure, whatever…" Flowey grabbed the wrench with a vine and threw it at Sans. "TAKE YOUR STUPID WRENCH!" Sans grabbed the wrench mid-air without looking. "Thank you." Sans said, using the wrench on the machine. "Alright, it's done." Sans declared. "Do you think you can bring my bro back too? He deserves a second chance." I asked the skeleton. "Sure, I think I can do that." Sans said, turning on the machine. "Oh, and you guys should cover your eyes." We shielded our eyes from the blindiing light that soon happened moments later. When I removed my arm from my eyes, I saw my brother, alive and well. "AZERU!" I yelled, hugging my formerly genocidal brother. Azeru hugged back, smirking. "Hey, lil' bro. I don't think warriors hug people." Azeru chuckled. We started up a chat about how the realm I accidentally banished him to was like. We talked for a while, before Gaster tapped my shoulder. "Ahem. Ryuuto. No hugs for me?" My skeleton uncle said, feigning fake hurt. I rolled my eyes, hugging Gaster. "Hello, uncle." I said. Gaster smiled, before getting serious. "Sans asked me to take us to where the souls are kept. We have to go." Gaster told me. Azeru and I nodded, letting Gaster teleport our little group to where the souls were. Sans stuck out his hand, using the soul telekenesis powers he had to pull the souls to Flowey. "Here." Sans simply said. "WHAT?! Do you… trust me?" Flowey unsurely said. "Kinda. You'll be more useful with those anyway." Azeru looked at me. "Oh, yeah. I dragged 5 of the 6 human souls here with me. BRAVERY, or Mike as you call him, said he helped you one too many times." Azeru deadpanned, giving me 5 human souls. I smiled. "Nice work, big bro." I smiled at my 17 year old brother, as I absorbed the souls. My eyes changed from one gold and one red to both sliver. I watched in strange facination as Flowey absorbed this world's human souls and became Omega Flowey. "Was that more horrifying than the original timeline, or was that just me?" I muttered. I saw Chara appear in front of us with a glitch teleport. Gaster stuck his hand up, summoning his floating hands. "Isn't this hilarious?" Chara laughed. Sans summoned Gaster Blasters, his eye glowing blue freely. "If you think you've got any chance to win, you're wrong." I summoned my triple bladed scythe, it now being colored silver instead of red. Azeru pulled out a knife made of gold. "I have… a small suprise too…" Chara raised her hand, showing 6 glowing orbs. "Remember what these are?" Chara grinned maliciously. "You never got to use the Determination extracted in the past. I'm excited to see how long you survive…" The orbs glew, entering her body and making her knife glow rainbow colors. She stuck her knife out threateningly. "Come." Chara smiled creepily. "Make sure to keep that button blocked, G. And keep Frisk safe." Gaster obliged, summoning a green shield to protect Frisk from harm. Sans looked at me. "Ryuuto, stay back. you are our backup in case things go wrong." I sighed, but nodded, understanding the dangers of not following Sans' plan. Azeru rushed at Chara, slicing at her repeatedly with slices of Spite and blasts of Vengeance. Chara narrowly dodged, slicing back at him, putting Azeru on the defensive. Flowey raised his arm, summoning Flowey Nukes and aiming them at the demonic teenage girl, who blocked with a kindness shield from her knife. She shot a blast at Flowey, who knocked the blast away with his arm, scattering some dirt around him. Sans rushed at Chara, while sending me a signal to aid him for a bit. I jumped onto one of Sans' blasters, while I summoned a rainbow colored Hyper Blaster to shoot a beam at Chara, and Sans did the same with his blaster. Chara saw the incoming beams, raised her hands and glitch-teleported out of the way. She appeared above us, ready to slice when some of Gaster's floating hands rushed at Chara and forced her to jump back. I sighed. "Nice save, uncle!" I told my adoptive scientist uncle. Gaster nodded from within the kindness shield, before teleporting out and got ready to fight Chara too. He used Monotone to turn all his hands into Patience Mode, and shot Patience strings at Chara, trapping her for a bit. Azeru shot black fireballs at the trapped Chara, and Flowey also attacked Chara, but Flowey instead used his insanely large Friendliness Pellets. Chara simply generated a Determination wall to dissipate the strings, and block the attacks. Chara turned her knife blue, using Integrity magic to enlongate her knife. The knife clung onto Flowey's arm, acting like a rope, and Chara yanked Omega Flowey's arm right off. I cringed at the sight of the massive blow to our biggest powerhouse, and at the same time, was ready to avenge Flowey for his pain. Chara tried to attack the wounded Flowey, but Sans' teleported in and blocked the attack with a Gaster Blaster in a absolutely BADASS fasion. "Damn." I whispered. Gaster took the shield off Frisk, pouring all his power into his hands, using Monotone again but with Determination magic. He fired at Chara, who dodged, but I turned her soul blue causing her to jet towards the blast quickly. She teleported into the air, but the blue soul magic was still in effect, causing her to fall to the floor instead due to gravity. A Gaster Blaster was summoned behind her, and bones popped out of the floor. She used Perserverance magic to destroy the bones, and cancel the blast coming from the Blaster. Chara landed to the floor safely, shooting a yellow-orange slice of magic at Frisk, which no one expected. Sans teleported in front of Frisk, but Gaster got in the way and took the hit. "Uncle…" I growled "Azeru. You know what to do." Azeru nodded, giving me his slightly corrupted soul's magic abilities. "Good luck. I need to rest now. Giving someone my magic makes me tired. I'll be at the CV." Azeru glitched back to the Corruption Void, where I expected he would rest for a long while. I looked up seeing Sans ready to use his Gaster Blastermination attack. "Holy damn!" I summoned a kindness shield, knowing that attack might blow up and harm everyone else as well. Sans shot the blast at a frowning Chara, and she was enveloped into the overpowered Special Attack. "D… did we do it Sans?" Sans shrugged tiredly. "hopefully, Ryuuto. Hopefully." I saw a spark of red energy come from the debris where Chara supposedly 'died', and knew something was up. A slice of Determination was headed toward Sans and Flowey, and Sans barely got them out of danger, but as a consequence, Sans was knocked unconcious. Flowey caught Sans in his hand. And I did a little check on Sans, looking for anything wrong when Chara spoke up. "I've got a question for you, Asriel. Ryuuto." Her black soul reformed, as the way it does when someone is refusing death without SAVE points. "Do you know what BLACK means?" Chara teleported into the air, her knife glowing black. "It's HATE. And I've got a LOT of it to share." Chara made a giant orb of Hate. Flowey looked at me. "Ryuuto, you and I are the only ones here with significant power enough to destroy that Hate ball. Will you help me?" I nodded. "Of course brother." Flowey generated a white blast in his mouth-like appendage, boosting the power of the blast with the souls, and I charged up my Special Ki Attack, the Omega Cannon and fusing it with the souls. WE shot our whitish-silver dual blast at the Hate ball, causing a explosion, and the souls we had lost their traits, magic, and color. Frisk ran over to me, helping me up as I couldn't get up. "Help!" Frisk yelled, hoping for someone to help us beat Chara, or the souls to respond. "But nobody came." Chara smirked, shooting a blast at Flowey. "FRISK GO!" I yelled. She ran at Flowey, hoping to help Flowey dodge, when her Determination returned into her soul and made a shield to block the blast. Frisk called for help again, and the souls responded going to Flowey, a rip in Space-Time opened again, showing Mike the Bravery Soul, and Frisk fused her soul with Flowey. Mike rushed over to my my body and gave me his powers, tranforming me back into my real self, and giving me a lot of memories back.

(Flashback-The Surface of Blazetale)

I looked at my mother, Kaguya Otsusuki. "Mom, why couldn't you raise me as a child?" I asked my mother. Kaguya smiled softly, rubbing my hair in a motherly fashion. "I was sealed inside you the entire time." I also smiled. "Well, that puts a literal meaning on the saying your family is always with you, huh?" Kaguya giggled. "Indeed, my prince. Now, let us go. We will join the Monsters on the journey of gaining acceptance." I nodded. "Of course, mother."

(End Flashback)

(3rd POV)

Ryuuto looked different. His white hair now had a light purple shade to it, was a bit spikier, and had horn-like protrusions coming from his head. His eyes were now bright purple and ringed, showing off the powerful Rinnegan, and he had a third eye on his forehead, the Rinnesharingan. He wore a cloak similar to Asriel, who was right next to him, but the difference was, Ryuuto's robe was black with a white Delta Rune. Ryuuto was no longer. He was now… Ryutensei Otsusuki. "Hey, Chara. It's us… Your Best Friends."


	6. CONTINUE

Disclaimer: I do not own Undertale. Toby Fox does. I don't own Glitchtale. Camila Cuevas does. I only own Ryuuto and Azeru.

Ages of Characters:

Ryuuto: 15

Chara: 14

Betty: 16

Sans: 32

Frisk: 12

Asriel: 13

Toriel: Few thousand

Asgore: Few thousand

Papyrus: 20

Gaster: 49

Azeru: 17

Asriel (HyperDeath/Aged): 21

Ryuuto (HyperPeace/Aged): 19

(Ryuuto POV) (Inside the Hate Sphere)

I looked at Chara in despair. "Chara, we can work-" I began, but Chara cut me off.

"Shut up, Ryu. You know what started all of this…" Chara glared at me. Asriel looked at me confused.

"What did happen exactly?" Asriel asked.

I gulped. "Frisk... her Genocide route caused this… And since she interfered with Sans' fate of death… The timeline got corrupted, errors scattering everywhere." I explained to the best of my ability. "But! What does that have to do with anything?" I growled at Chara.

Chara sighed. "It's Frisk, her HATE from the Genocide… It is giving me the power to come back, to fix this timeline… And I have a feeling, that Asriel wants to use Frisk's soul to break the Barrier, but she'll actually die from it. And even if Ryuuto here did it, the strain of it will put him in a long coma. And another RESET will cause the timeline to corrupt further and ERASE itself. But this time you can help me, for I have a solution. A ERASE button. Someone else must do the honors, for I am unable to do it myself…" Asriel went on a mini-rant about how Frisk deserves to be forgiven, and Chara growled.

"Ryuuto, you have ERASE-d our timeline after THE incident, you can understand the point of this! It's to fix the timeline! You obviously agree with me, right?"

I sighed. "Chara, ERASING is just a way to end something violently essentially…We can settle this peacefully…"

"THERE IS NO PEACEFUL WAY! THERE IS ONLY ERASE, OR CONTINUE!" Chara yelled.

I frowned. "Then I pick CONTINUE! And if you don't like that, FIGHT me!" I summoned two scythes, coated in ice magic, and sliced the button in half, and Asriel summoned lightning to destroy the halves. Chara shot multiple magic blasts from her knife at me, that I countered with my icy scythes.

"Chara, we don't have to do this!" Asriel told Chara, slicing at her. Chara simply dodged, frowning.

"We didn't have to, if you just let this corrupt timeline get ERASED!" She put out her knife, shot some beams that we countered, and blasted us into the floor from a sneak attack. Asriel summoned a star for us to land on.

"She's tougher than she was in the original timeline, I gotta admit." I muttered. Chara appeared in front of us, slicing with her knife and creating a clone to fight me. I currently regretted teaching Chara the Shin Bunshin (True Clone) technique. I struggled to keep her knife from hitting me, and knocked the Chara clone away, blasting it into oblivion with a Ki blast.

"Stop doing this Chara. I don't want to fight you." Asriel said. Asriel had to block a blast attack with his Chaos Sabres. More of the Hate substance crawled over Chara's body.

"Who are you again? Asking me not to fight?" Chara smiled, teleporting in front of us. "C'mon you two... PRETENDING YOU DIDN'T KILL PEOPLE BEFORE TOO? I can barely recognize you." Asriel summoned a Chaos Blaster, and I pulled out a Justice Equalizer, and we shot off bullets at Chara, who quickly blocked with a Kindness Shield from her knife.

Chara teleported around, before striking us with some Perserverance magic and a Patience string to knock us to the floor. I looked behind me, seeing Chara forming a ball of Hate from her knife.

"Crap, I don't know any black hole techniques…" Asriel nodded at me.

"But I do, brother." Asriel summoned a Hyper Goner that sucked in the Hate essence. From the corner of my eye, I saw a red light, and looked to see Chara mixing Hate and Determination into her knife.

"Welcome to my special hell." She shot off a massive blast that was blocked by Asriel's Shocker Breaker. I looked behind me, seeing Chara glitch behind us, but a certain locket came out of her sweater, and I saw Asriel's locket too. I touched my chest, imagining the locket Chara gave me back in the original timeline was there… Asriel looked at me.

"Ryu… I can't do it… I can't fight Chara… and I know you can't either…" Asriel told me.

"Yeah… I can't bring myself to harm my first ever friend… I just can't… But I can try to SAVE her… I just need you to buy me some time… and if you can, try taking away Chara's corrupt Determination. She still cares for us… Otherwise, she'd thrown or destroyed the locket…" Asriel nodded.

"Got it, Ryu." Chara smirked. "Do you really think I'd care for such a stupid thing like this locket?" She tore off her locket and destroyed it with a Determination slice. She looked at Azzy and I.

"See you two? You really are…" Tears sprung to Chara's eyes, shocking her. The fact that she was still able to register regret and other emotions... It gave me hope...

I mentally contacted the souls inside me. 'Look, everyone. I can't do this alone. I need your help. I don't know most of you... or your names... but please... help me SAVE my only friend...' The souls nodded.

"It'll take some time, but I think we can SAVE Chara. We'll give you our power slowly Ryu, so you can process your new extra soul traits." Mike/BRAVERY said. I nodded.

'As long as she's SAVED... I'll wait as long as needed...' I swore to myself... and that filled me with... KINDNESS and INTEGRITY. One of the tomeos on my Rinnesharingan turned dark blue and another turned green, signifying my newly absorbed traits. Chara saw what was happening and sent another Shin Bunshin at me.

"I WILL GET THROUGH THIS, NO MATTER WHAT! NOTHING WILL STAND IN MY WAY OF SAVING YOU CHARA!" I yelled, as a blast of PERSERVERANCE magic was shot from Asriel's hand, purifying Chara's soul some more.

"We've got INTEGRITY, KINDNESS and PERSERVERANCE done Ryuuto. I can handle her clone for you." Asriel rushed at Chara's clone, trying to keep it away. I focused some more magic into my Rinnesharingan, changing the redness of the eye into a white-ish blue color. Another 2 tomeos changed colors from the normal black into cyan and red, filling me with PATIENCE and DETERMINATION. "Asriel, keep it up! I need more time, keep purifying her soul as much as you can!" I cried out, and Asriel nodded.

"STOP IT! JUST STOP! I DON'T NEED YOU RYUUTO!" Chara shot a few blasts at mw that were countered by a giant orange fist and a yellow gun. The fact that I will SAVE Chara... it filled me with BRAVERY and the need to serve JUSTICE yet again. Another two tomeos chamged colors into orange and yellow.

"Now would be a good time Ryu! I'm about to shoot of my DETERMINATION trait!" Asriel called out.

"GOT IT AZZY! SAVING STREAK!" I shouted, my Rinnesharingan glowing and shooting off a white blast that fused all the traits in me at Chara, and Asriel shot his DETERMINATION, purifying Chara as much as we could. Asriel turned back into a normal goat kid, and I turned normal as well with my Rinnesharingan gone, but my Rinnegan was still active.

"Chara, please... we know you're in there..." Asriel begged. Chara growled.

"What are you TALKING ABOUT! This is who I am! I'm here to make sure this timeline gets erased, as it was supposed to be!" Chara said.

"You're wrong..." I said, softly smiling.

"HA! How would you know know anything about m-" She was cut off by Asriel.

"You like chocolate... and drawing... And toys and mom's butterscotch pie... And certainly, you wanted to save monsters... after all, even Ryuuto here has his own reasons to fight for you... he loves you Chara, beyond comprehension." Asriel stated.

Chara's hate recovered her. "Get away from me..."

Asriel didn't stop. "You wanted to save everyone because you cared about them all!"

"NO!" Chara shouted.

"STOP PRETENDING THAT YOU DON'T CARE!" Asriel shot back at Chara. He walked towards Chara. "I know you Chara, because I care about you more than anybody else..." Asriel and Chara were now standing in front of each other, and I stood out of the way, mostly because I was flustered about what Asriel said.

Chara's knife turned black as she prepared to strike Asriel, but Asriel hugged her tightly, crying. "We're BEST FRIENDS after all... Aren't we...?"

Those words seemed to snap Chara out of it as the HATE on her dissapated and she hugged Asriel back, crying. I smiled more at the scene...

"I'm so sorry..." Chara wept, hugging Asriel tighter.

"It's ok Chara... I'll never leave you again ok? We'll be together forever..." Asriel told Chara. I walked towards them, but Chara quickly turned to hug me.

"RYU, PLEASE FORGIVE ME!" She cried out. I hugged her back.

"I'll always forgive you Chara... Also, I know you can't live without DETERMINATION... So, a change will have to happen..." I quickly switched Chara's now DETERMINATION-less soul, and gave Chara her soul from my timeline, allowing her to live. "Now excuse me. I have a barrier to break..." I turned to the barrier and focused all my power to break it, knocking me unconcious.

-SEASON 1 END-

-Truest Happy Ending Part 1 COMPLETE-

-Begin SEASON 2?-

-YES-

((HAHA CLIFFHANGER! Also, paragraphs.))


End file.
